1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a process for the efficient production of high-potency protease by use of protease-producing molds.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Protease is a hydrolase capable of acting upon proteins or the hydrolyzates thereof to split the peptide link. Protease is widely used in pharmaceuticals, fermentation foods, detergents, and the like.
Prior studies on the production of protease by the use of microorganisms have aimed principally at the screening or breeding of microorganisms having a high protease-producing activity. The studies concerning the cultivating conditions have also been confined to the composition of media such as the addition of inorganic salts to the media (e.g. Japanese Patent Publication No. 22,111/75) and the type of nitrogen source [e.g. Japanese Patent Application "Kokai" (Laid-open) No. 95,180/76] or carbon source (e.g. Japanese Patent Publication No. 12,797/77). Furthermore, the proposed processes have invariably been batch processes.
Chiefly because of a batch process, every proposed process produces protease only in the stationary phase succeeding the proliferation of mold cells. Moreover, there are problems such that owing to the difficulty in controlling the carbon and nitrogen sources in the medium during the stationary phase, the time period for the efficient production of protease is short and also the potency of collected protease is comparatively low.